Castillo de naipes
by Uma-san
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando el castillo de desmorona? Suga lo construía con mucho cuidado, pero no podía controlar el destino que se avecinaba.


**J** e. Tengo teclado.

 **Pareja** : SugaDai x DaiSuga. Sí, no hay orden para mí. (¡Anarquíaaa!)

 **Disclaimer** : Esta historia le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. La historia vino de mi delirio particularmente melancólico.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Nunca he tenido lo que algunos llaman "buen pulso". Intentó ser cuidadoso, pero, muchas veces, el vaso se rebalsa.

Daichi me dejó un jueves al medio día.

"¿No crees que estábamos mejor antes?" Fueron las palabras que abrieron el espectáculo de tortura que se avecinaba.

No había nada de especial en el techo de mi habitación; sin embargo, no podía dejar de verlo. El color albino de la pared superior resultaba simplemente fascinante para mí. Nada llamativo, nada que alterar la simpleza de la pared.

Había cambiado de posición a lo largo del día, pero siempre terminaba retornando la vista hacia arriba, absorbido por lo blanquecino. Debes en cuando, me escapaba de mis pensamientos por una ruta inusual. Terminaba criticando la construcción de mi apartamento. _¿Siempre estuvo eso ahí?_ Era una pregunta frecuente.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado en la misma condición? Cuando no me encontraba maravillado con la muda función de mi habitación, dormía, por lo que estaba desorientado con el tiempo y tampoco suponía importancia. Me importaba un bledo.

Cuando conocí a Daichi, no fue algo relevante para mí. Recordaba vagamente su rostro en alguna cafetería de la universidad. Otro punto en un rostro lleno de pecas. Su cara era demasiado aburrida para recordarla. _Iluso_.

Compartíamos amigos en común, así que más de una vez habíamos cruzado habla en una salida a beber o en un partido. Con el tiempo su rostro se me hizo más familiar; lo notaba más entre cada reunión. No habíamos pasado más allá de un saludo o un comentario alcoholizado, por lo que fue una sorpresa para mí recibir un mensaje suyo repentinamente.

" _¿Iras al cumpleaños de Asahi? Soy Sawamura Daichi._ " Anunció en su furtivo mensaje, el cual se convertiría el comienzo de mi odisea.

Mientras más lo pienso, me pregunto cómo consiguió mi número y cómo notó que su existencia era casi nula para mí.

Mi espalda estaba tan incrustada en el colchón que el sueño volvía a estrujarme. Una vez más despertaba perezosamente, albergado por la sensación de vacío con un sabor amargo en su boca, el cual no desaparecía desde hacía días. No tenía hambre suficiente para levantarme. Finalmente, el ciclo se repetía.

Luego de haber intercambiado Line*, la conversación con Daiichi no había tenido fin. Las charlas era tan continúas que lo primero que hacía al levantarme era contestarle, al punto que se volvía un reflejo. Hablábamos de todo tipo de temas, desde chistes absurdos hasta los años de adolescencia.

¿Lo más extraño? Sawamura me pedía que le relatara más. Era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en mis días dorados, alguien que se interesaba en lo que tenía por contar. Era un agradable sentimiento que ni mis novias se habían molestado en provocar. No reparé en ser demasiado hablador: la conversación era infinita.

¿Qué propósito tenía recordar todo ello? Otro día más. Otro día más que esas primeras memorias me alcanzaban. No me dolía recordar. No me apetecía hacer algo más.

La primera vez que conversé a solas con Daichi fue en la biblioteca.

En uno de mis intentos de estudiar, rompí una vieja computadora por accidente. Sí, lo hice. Era la primera vez que entraba a la biblioteca a buscar libros; no conocía ni siquiera el sistema para pedir uno, por lo que creí que una de las computadoras sería de ayuda. Cuando la pantalla se puso completamente en azul, sabía que, en pocas palabras, la había cagado.

Luego de escribirle un mensaje de auxilio, Sawamura no tardó en llegar y arreglar la máquina. "Suele suceder, no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte." Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Era la primera vez que establecía una conversación real con él. Estaba nervioso y ansioso. Así se deben sentir los participantes de Catfish.

Le propuse ir por un café como muestra de agradecimiento y Daiichi no se negó. Ese sería el inicio de la noche más mágica que había tenido: una noche en la que las risas no faltaron. La conversación interminable había subido de nivel. El tiempo se había detenido; solo estábamos nosotros dos abriendo de manera ligera el cofre de mayores secretos.

Ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué podían soltar todas las verdades que jamás le habíamos confesado a nuestros más cercano amigos.

Estaba abriendo mi universo.

Dicen que se puede hablar mejor con alguien con quién no se guarda relación. Supongo que era verdad, porque todos mis pensamientos fluían cual río. ¿Por qué le contaba todo este sujeto? La química entre ambos fue espontánea e increíble como película romántica.

Estaba preocupado que conversar en persona sería muy distinto, pero fue una experiencia todavía más gratificante. Aquel día solo sería el primero de muchos encuentros maravillosos. Dichos eventos ya ni siquiera necesitaban de charla, pasar el rato escuchando música o mirando el cielo bastaba. Estar a su lado fue tan agradable.

Un mensaje irrumpió mi película.

Oikawa Tooru no siempre resultaba ser el mejor amigo del mundo, pero era la persona única persona que había persistido en que diera señales de vida. Si no fuera porque estaba en clases, hubiera venido nuevamente a intentar sacarme de mi apartamento.

" _Oye, Romeo. ¿Ya dejaste de lloriquear? Salgamos hoy_ " Exigía en el mensaje.

Tooru fue la primera persona a la que le confesé que me sentía atraído por Daichi. En realidad, fue la única persona que sabía toda esta ansiedad tormentosa. Los momentos con Sawamura habían sido fantásticos, pero la incertidumbre de saber cómo se sentía él era insoportable. Por como hablaba Daichi, no parecía tener nada en contra de los homosexuales, mas no significaba que tenía esa clase de inclinaciones. Esas dudas acarreaban mi mente y Oikawa estaba ahí para escucharlas.

"No sabrás qué pasa si no lo intentas" Soltó Tooru tirando las cenizas de su cigarro. Oikawa no sabe nada de relaciones, puesto que siempre lo terminan dejando. No obstante, fue la primera vez que había decidido hacerle caso.

Llegó el gran día. Nuestros amigos decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Asahi en su casa, organizando una fiesta sorpresa.

Las memorias con respeto a esa noche son borrosas. Habían comprado suficiente alcohol para celebrar los 21 años del susodicho con unas cien personas, pese a ser a lo mucho unas veinte.

Daichi no se había despegado de mi lado en toda la noche. O más bien, yo no me aleje de él. En parte porque, como no conocía a nadie, le pedí que no me abandonara.

Como todo el mundo estaba muy alcoholizado, nadie decía demasiado de que estuviéramos abrazados. Entre trago y trago, las palabras de Oikawa retumbaban en mi cabeza.

¿Qué mejor oportunidad?

Finalmente, decidí demostrarle mis deseos con un corto beso y Sawamura no se negó. Recuerdo vagamente que no fue lo que esperaba: era muchísimo mejor. Mientras la noche continuaba igual, nos metimos en un cuarto y continuamos confesándonos entre besos.

Creo que me desmayé, porque me levanté al lado de Daichi, con todas mis prendas en su lugar adecuado.

Sawamura me acompañó hasta la estación. En mi cabeza rondaba la típica cuestión: ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Si lo miras desde una perspectiva normalizada, la sesión de besos era un efecto del alcohol. Ambos estábamos inestables para pensar con racionalidad y evitarlo. Bueno, yo fui el que comenzó y no me arrepentía de nada. Era como un logro desbloqueado de videojuego.

Los días pasaron lentamente. Mis novias anteriores y alguna que otra aventura con un chico nunca había supuesto gran significado. No habían pasado ni un mes. Nunca surgió alguien que me hiciera preocuparme, no me nacía un sentimiento más allá de una atracción de dos semanas.

No había tenido alguien como Daiichi.

El tiempo a su lado era grandioso. Conversábamos de su día, haciendo bromas y disfrutando del ambiente. Era como antes, pero el sentimiento sentía por él se encontraba en constante cambio, intensificándose: cada vez las ganas de estar con él se volvían incontrolables. La necesidad de verle me invadía más, quería estar con él a todas horas. No obstante, quería contenerme. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Trataba a Daichi con sumo cuidado.

Los besos con él eran lo más asombroso que jamás había tenido. A estas alturas del juego, no me preguntaba si era bueno besando; ninguna pareja anterior había comentado lo contrario, entonces siempre quedó la pregunta flotando en el aire. Los besos con Daichi simplemente eran adictivos. Cuando no hablábamos, nos dedicábamos a besuquearnos como una estúpida pareja melosa que todos envidian. Me dejaba fundirme en sus labios y mi mente quedaba en blanco ante su sensación. El olor a colonia del pelinegro me causaba escalofríos. Todavía recuerdo esa esencia.

Tenía miedo de pasar a la siguiente fase. Era la primera vez que apreciaba la fragilidad de alguien. Sabía que ambos deseábamos esto, pero no podía quitarme la idea de lastimarlo. Quería mantener las cosas en su lugar, incluso si esto requería que tuviera que controlar sus impulsos carnales.

Las semanas pasaron e inevitablemente algo alteró la escena. Sabía que las anteriores novias de Sawamura habían sido un desastre. No quería repetir la historia.

Trataba de controlar más mis deseos egoístas. Daiichi se encontraba hundido en sus trabajos pendientes, ponía todo mi esfuerzo en no convertirme en una carga para él. Mis deseos estrafalarios de verle tenían que ser a veces callados. Escribirle todo el día dejo de ser un hábito, forzosamente. Era para el bien de ambos. Era para el bien de Sawamura.

"Siento que no somos una pareja real." Fueron las palabras que continuaron triturándome.

No había visto a Daichi en un tiempo. Para mi excesiva alegría, por fin terminó sus trabajos pendientes y podía verle. Pero debía controlarme; si quería conservar esta relación, no podía mostrarme tan pegajoso.

"¿No crees que es extraño que ya casi no hablemos?" Confesó el pelinegro sin conseguir estancar sus ojos en mí.

"Espera, tú... tú estabas ocupado." Musité, perplejo. Esto no estaba pasando. No. "Creí que tus trabajos... Creí que esto era algo pasajero."

Mi castillo de naipes se derrumbaba. Todo lo que había construido caía más fácilmente pese a mi sumo cuidado. No puedes controlar la fuerza de la naturaleza, ni el viento que te atacará.

"Quiero que volvamos a como éramos antes."

"¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Es eso?" Cuestioné todavía impactado. Quería negar la realidad que me tocaba.

"¡No! Es solo que... Ah, me siento tan culpable..." Seguía sin cruzar la mirada. "Ni siquiera tenemos conversaciones profundas, no nos conocemos nada. Esto fue muy… rápido."

"Puedo cambiar." Tomé una mano suya. "A mí... a mí me gustas y... creo que a partir de ahora me esforzaré en ser más apegado a ti. Creí que no te gustaba, creí que..."

En ese momento, estaba tan alterado que no me percaté de la humillación que estaba atravesando. Lo único que retumbaba en mi mente era la idea que en una semana ibamos a cumplir un mes y las cosas no parecían tomar rumbo hacia el fin.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después, de cómo había terminado aquella conversación. No solté ni una sola lágrima, por lo menos no al lado de Sawamura. No recordaba tampoco cómo había logrado retornar a casa con el rostro empapado sin que alguien me interceptara.

No pensaba racionalmente. Solo quería llorar. Llorar como un niño pequeño. Llorar con todas sus fuerzas sin prestarle atención a nadie. Quería expulsar todo este dolor.

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo enfrente de él, con el fin que se sienta culpable de todo? Quizás por qué todavía le quería. No quería lastimarlo. Todavía lo quería lo suficiente para protegerlo.

Expulsar toda mi desdicha fue la primera etapa. Como reventar un globo: la explosión te desconcierta, luego reparas en la pérdida. La herida estaba ahí, pero ya no tenía nada más que soltar. No había nada que decir, hacer o sentir. Ese era el sentimiento desolado que lo había invadido durante cuatro días.

 _¿Por qué?_

Era el confinamiento más eterno que había padecido. Lo más lamentable era que sea por voluntad propia. El cuerpo me pesaba demasiado para sacarlo de cama, como si, aguantando un poco más, este se cosería a las sabanas eternamente.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

La pregunta retumbaba, despierto o dormido. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había sido cuidadoso, quizá demasiado.

Recordaba haberle dicho a Daichi que quería enamorarme. Quería sentir ese dolor desgarrador, aquel que te hace sentir que no hay salvación en el mundo. Un constante punzón que impide ver la claridad del mundo. Ese rasguño en el pecho que te hacer reconocer tu propia existencia.

No amaba a Sawamura. No llegó a ese extremo. No había alcanzado el éxtasis ansiado que había confesado añorar. Ese enamoramiento de vida, del que la cultura tanto alardeaba, no lo experimentaba todavía. El problema era incluso más desdeñoso: había estado a punto de alcanzar la gloria suicida.

El vacío que sentía era la pérdida. El sentimiento del corredor más rápido del mundo desplazado por el joven prodigio. Ese sentimiento era el que atravesaba: la dicha de haber rozado el paraíso, pero haber sido devuelto al mundo de los mortales por su carencia de aptitud.

"¿Oikawa?" Pronuncié ante la insistente llamada.

" _Yohoo. Hasta que contestas, Suga-chan. ¿Cómo estás?_ "

"Estaba bastante mejor hasta que llamaste."

" _Tan lindo como siempre. Prepárate, estoy yendo a recogerte._ "

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

" _Deja de lloriquear como nenita en tu casa. ¡La solución perfecta es ir beber para ahogar penas!_ "

"Oikawa, no es un buen momento..."

" _¡Es el mejor momento! Además, quién sabe, quizá y conoces a alguien que te haga olvidar de ese imbécil. Es momento de un nuevo comienzo._ _¡Te veo en un rato!_ "

Todavía me pregunto por qué me hice amigo del don Juan de la universidad. Era la persona más irritante de mi vida. Tan obstinado y egoísta. No obstante, quizás la única persona que iba a lograr que me levantara una y otra vez.

En menos de cinco minutos, el timbre sonó. Vaya, este chico es veloz.

"Qué molesto eres, ni siquiera estoy..."

¿Qué haces cuando todo el castillo desmorona?

"Suga" Escuché. No era la voz de Oikawa.

Guardas las cartas.

"Daichi…"

O empiezas a armar de nuevo.

 _Fin_

* * *

Holo, tenía escrito esto hace tiempazo.

 **Line** : Alternativo del Whatsapp.

Canción del día (muy cliché, pero me encaja): Kungs vs Cookin' on 3 Burners - **_This Girl_**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
